


Do I Want to Know? (If This Feeling Flows Both Ways)

by GoldenLynn



Series: Love Hurts [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLynn/pseuds/GoldenLynn
Summary: I don’t know how long I can stick around and be just another friend, time and time again and hold my tongue





	Do I Want to Know? (If This Feeling Flows Both Ways)

**Author's Note:**

> Me 3 years ago: I will never make a sequel to Why Am I In Love Alone, NEVER  
> me in 2017: *sees a hot pic of Jinyoung* well.... about that!!
> 
> Ps: There are so many cringe worthy shit but that's what happens when it's in high school, try to live with it y'all

Lynn said she was happy, and yes, she was. She didn't lie about that fact. But in no way did that mean she was fine.  She was the farthest from being that. And Jinyoung knew that quite well. So, it didn't come to him as a surprise when the girl didn't attend the next day, especially since it was a Friday. And when she did show up that Monday, Jinyoung just silently passed her the notes of the classes she missed. 

Lynn looked back at him with a raised brow. "Since when do you write notes?"  

Jinyoung shrugged his shoulders. "You always let me brow your notes even in the exams period. So, I thought I should return the favor now that I can." 

"Wow." Lynn breathed, staring at the pile of papers as if she has never seen such a thing. "Since when were you that nice?"  

"I have always been nice, you were just too blinded by Ju-" Jinyoung bit his tongue, cursing himself for such a stupid slip of tongue. He glanced back at Lynn, too scared to see her reaction.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lynn questioned with an unimpressed tone. "I am not gonna break down just from the mention of his name. So, you better not look at me with such pity now, especially when Jungkook and In-a are around." 

"You are still gonna hang out with them? Like there's nothing fucking wrong?" Jinyoung exclaimed, visibly irritated.  

"What do you want me to do then?" Lynn retorted in a similar tone. "I can't just cut my best friends out just because of a stupid crush."

"Am sure a stupid crush wouldn't have you calling me in the middle of the night just for a hug."

Lynn groaned, hiding her face between her hands. "Can we act like that didn't happen?" 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. "Lynn, you can't live your life in pretend like that. First you wanna act like there's nothing wrong in front of Jungkook and In-a and now you wanna act like you didn't hug me like a little ki-" 

Lynn pinched Jinyoung's arm, getting a yelp from him and efficiently shutting him up. "Can't you just let me live my lie?"  

"I can't. When it's obviously just gonna fuck you up even more." Jinyoung said as he rubbed on his arm. "And for the record this hurts like a bitch." 

"I don't know who's the kid now. You whiny baby." 

"Someday am gonna die, and it's only then will you realize how much you have wronged me." 

"I don't know how am doing you wrong if all I did was state truths." 

"I can't believe I felt pity for you for even a second. I can't fucking believe I intended to be nice to such a witch."  

Lynn stuck her tongue out at him teasingly and he glared at her in fake anger. Knowing well that this is all just a facade the girl was maintaining. As he knew she had already started playing pretend the moment she entered the classroom. 

"You are already back at it?" The teacher, that the two didn't notice had entered, said, looking at the two bickering students in disappointment. 

Jinyoung groaned and Lynn apologized with a sheepish smile. "I really think you two shouldn't be sitting beside each other. I have never seen Jinyoung focused in class and jotting everything I say, except for the day Lynn was absent." 

 

"I think I should attend less then, for the sake of Jinyoungie's education." Lynn joked and the teacher chuckled at that, while Jinyoung scoffed.

 

And before the two can say anything else. The teacher moved to her desk, asking the students to go to their places so she can start the class. Lynn glanced at Jinyoung before focusing back at the teacher. 

 

She hoped the boy knew she was grateful for the effort he had put to make those notes, but also grateful for so much more. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The lunch break came quicker than Lynn anticipated. And to say that she wasn’t ready for it would be an understatement. She started dragging herself to the door in disdain, wracking her brain for all the excuses she can come up with to bail on her friends. Jinyoung held her elbow from behind her, stopping her in her tracks.

 

“You really don’t need to have lunch with them if you don’t want to.”

 

“Really?” Lynn yelled excitedly, before coughing and fixing her tone. “I mean that would be stupid. Also fuck that, there’s no reason for me not to have lunch with you all.”

 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “I mean if you are bailing, so am I. I don’t wanna third wheel those, it would be so fucking awkward.”

Lynn went silence for a second after hearing what Jinyoung had said, while the later tried to discreetly smack his mouth for the bullshit it keeps spluttering. “Let’s just get going. It’s not like it’s the end of the world or something. I have seen them act lovey dovey for weeks now.” Lynn muttered, as she linked arms with the boy and started dragging him with her to the cafeteria. The weight of his arm linked with hers giving her a fake sense of support.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Reaching the cafeteria, Lynn felt like making a detour when she spotted In-a and Jungkook seated painfully close to each other in their usual table. Jinyoung noticed how the girl’s pace slowed so he slowed down too. “You want to change your mind?”

 

“Yes," Lynn said at first.  "Wait no. We are doing this.” She then exclaimed a bit too loudly as she started marching her way to the table. Jinyoung shook his head at the girl, smiling awkwardly at the students that were staring at them due to all the noise the girl made.

 

“You are a bit out of control I must say.”

 

“Who needs control when you have insanity?”

 

Jinyoung sighed. “You are gonna make me worry even more at this rate, with you saying such bullshit.”

 

Lynn patted his back. “Don’t worry about this bitch. She’s a big girl.”

 

“Big girl she says." Jinyoung said with a shake of his head. "You're not a big girl, you're a kid." 

 

“How you know?” Lynn said with a creepy low voice. "How you know am not big?" 

 

Jinyoung burst out laughing and Lynn winked at him. "You're so done." He said with a chuckle.

 

Silence fell back between them as they approached the ‘couple’. Jinyoung liked to label them as such even if they weren’t official, it was easier to refer to them. But also throw shade at their obvious asses.

 

“What took you so long?” Jungkook asked as the two finally took place at the table. 

“Traffic.” Jinyoung joked and In-a giggled at that while Jungkook only scoffed. “Very funny.”

“I know, I work as a part time clown. So, like I am bound to be funny.” Jinyoung stated with an eye roll and Jungkook threw a used tissue at him. “Leave your sarcasm to yourself.”

 

“Geez, sorry I was just trying to bring happiness to all of your miserable lives.”

Lynn, who was trying to busy herself with her lunch, failed to hold in her snort. “Wow, thanks a lot mate. I would have zero happiness if not for you.”

In-a cooed. “Aren’t you two the cutest?”

 

Lynn was gonna give her best friend a sarcastic retort when Jungkook beat her to it. "I thought we were the cutest.” He whined with a fake pout. Lynn glanced back at her food, while Jinyoung said. “Leave your bullshit to the bedroom.”

 

“Look who’s talking, mister I bring happiness to your life over there.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, deciding to not start a verbal fight with Jungkook. As he knew that he had great but stupid tongue slips, and he would have for sure said something he wasn’t supposed to. Jungkook just ignored him, as he turned back to Lynn.

“How are you feeling by the way?” he asked, and it took Lynn a long moment there to realize someone was even talking to her.

“What?”

 

“I asked you about how you are feeling.” Jungkook repeated with a chuckle at the confused girl.

 

Lynn raised her eyebrow. “I am feeling good, why you ask?”

 

“Well, weren’t you sick past Friday?”

 

Jinyoung glanced back at Lynn in question, only to find her in equal state of confusion. “how would you know?” she asked, suggesting that she was in fact sick and that Jinyoung just didn’t know.

 

“I told him.” In-a chipped in, and that was when it hit Jinyoung that In-a had questioned Lynn’s absence that day. And that Lynn had lied to her friend, yet again.

 

 “Ah right.” Lynn laughed awkwardly, clearly taken back that Jungkook gets her news from In-a now. Rather than directly from her. “I am doing great now, it was nothing that the meds wouldn’t help.”

 

“I am glad. I got really worried for a sec.” Jungkook said in a relieved tone.

 _You should have worried for hours_ , Jinyoung wanted to say but didn’t. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _I was planning to confess to In-a in the weekend, but you were sick :/ I think I’ll have to leave it for next weekend_

_Right?_

Lynn received from Jungkook that night, the message tempting her to throw her phone and not think of this whole ordeal so badly. The girl wanted to tell the boy to get her out of his plan of his, but of course she found herself typing a completely different message.

 

_Sure, whatever suits you_

 

_Well do you have any idea on how I should do it?_

_I suck at doing this shit_

_Heck, I have never done such a thing_

 

Lynn groaned. Not only did her crush want her to help him confess to her best friend. But she really didn’t have any actual idea on how he can confess. She wasn’t good in these stuff either.

In similar situations in the past, Lynn would have called In-a at this point. But considering the current situation, Lynn opted to call Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung answered from the first ring. “Hello?” he said hesitantly.

 

“Yeah, hi.”

 

 

Lynn could hear Jinyoung sigh in relief. “I thought you were on that park again.”

 

“Fuck you man, I thought I told you not to mention that bullshit again.” Lynn whined. “You know what? Calling you was a huge mistake, am hanging up.”

 

“Wait no.” Jinyoung yelled. “I am just joking, come on. I bring you happiness in your life and all that jazz, don’t I?”

 

Lynn rolled her eyes, and was sure Jinyoung knew she did so without having to even see her. “I am not gonna hang up, only cause I need you.”

“What a whore, so you are basically only friends with me to use me? For how long, for how long was our friendship based on lies? Tell me and free me from this misery.”

 

“Did you drink something today?” Lynn muttered and Jinyoung chuckled. “Am in a weird mood, just humor me and laugh at this lameness.”

 

Lynn scoffed. “Laugh? Boy, you should be thanking your god I am not shooting you at this point.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, you love me and my amazing sense of humor.” Jinyoung declared. “What did you need anyway?”

 

“Oh right, shit.” Lynn cursed, legit forgetting completely about Jungkook’s message and that she hadn’t even replied yet. But she also realized how easily Jinyoung could distract her from the shit that she doesn't want to think of. “Well, Jungkook texted me. And he wants me to help him with his plan of confessing, which he wants to do in this weekend.”

 

“I thought you don’t want to help him.”

 

“I thought you knew that I would do so anyway.”

 

“I believe you should tell him you don’t want to.”

 

“I believe that I would never get myself to admit that.”

 

Jinyoung groaned. “Why did you even call me if you aren’t going to listen to me?”

 

Lynn laughed sheepishly and Jinyoung knew that only trouble was going to follow. “I want you to find me a plan for him, cause I really can’t think of one.”

 

Jinyoung scoffed. “Give me one fucking legitimate reason why I would do such an absurd thing.”

 

“Because you know so much about these stuff. You are like the know it all in this field. Mister flirty guy, right?”

 

“I don’t know if what you said was a compliment or an insult. But considering am single as fuck, I am taking it as the later.”

 

“Oh, come on. You know you are single only cause you aren’t even seriously trying, or even interested in anyone. You would get any girl if you as much as smile at her.”

 

Silence fell from the other side, that Lynn actually thought that the line was cut. “Jinyoung?” she said after she had checked that the call was in fact still connected.

“Oh, yeah. Right. Weren’t we going to find Jungkook a plan?”

 

“Yes, Baby.” Lynn yelled in excitement. “You are truly a life savior.”

 

Lynn put on her earphones, so she can talk to Jinyoung and text Jungkook. “Why don’t you tell him to ask her for a date, then he confess there somehow or something.” Jinyoung suggested.

 

“Isn’t that the obvious thing to do? The date thing I mean. He did say he wanted to do it in the weekend, so.”

 

“Don’t you know Jungkook? I can already imagine him texting her Saturday morning. I am sure he only wanted it to be in the weekend, so if she said no, he would have two days to think of how he can change schools. And if she did say yes, it’s then when he would ask her out on a date.”

 

“Wow.” Lynn said in amazement. “That really does sound like something he would do. I didn’t know you knew him that well.”

 

“I am just good at identifying pussies.”

“Cause you are one?”

 

“I am helping you here, you can’t be insulting me like that, bitch.”

 

Lynn laughed. “Sorry, sorry. My bad.”

 

“Just text his ass already.”

 

“On it.”

 

_Sorry for the late reply, I was eating_

_So you are intending to take her to a date in the weekend right?_

Lynn felt like a compulsive liar, as the lies came out of her without her even thinking. But she gave no fucks about that at this point.

 

 _Not really_

_I had nothing in mind to be honest, but that sounds good_

_What kind of date though?_

 

“He’s asking what kind of date.”

 

“Can’t he like figure his life out on his own?” Jinyoung whined.

“I don’t know why I get the title of whiny bitch when that’s all you fucking do.”

 

“Cause I do it with class, while, as the title suggest, you do it very bitchily.”

 

“Why am I friends with you again?” 

 

“Because you are using me, remember?” Jinyoung said sarcastically.

 

“Oh right, I actually forgot that for a moment. Thanks for the reminder.”

 

“We aren’t going to get a stupid plan for that hoe at this point.” 

“YOU KEEP ON DISTRACTING ME.” Lynn yelled.

 

“What the fuck mate, I legit am the only one who keeps reminding you of that.”

“Okay, okay. Let’s not go off topics again. I don’t have something else to blame my late replies on.”

 

Jinyoung scoffed. “He should be grateful you are even responding at all.”

 

“What’s with all the hate?”

 

“Beca-, don’t make me start actually. It’s not time for that. Well anyway, I hate thinking of date ideas. Especially for a girl I don’t really know, like I know what you would like but I have no idea what In-a would prefer.” Jinyoung held his breath for a moment, suddenly feeling like what he just said might sound weird.

 

“I know right. I am having the same problem because I keep on thinking of stuff I like.”

 

The boy sighed in relief when Lynn seemed like she didn’t think twice of his words. “Should we just go for something cliché like the Han river or something.”

 

“Would she appreciate somewhere crowded like that?”

 

“That’s the thing girl, I DON’T FUCKING KNOW.”

 

Lynn groaned. “I am tired and sleepy. I don’t even know why am doing this.”

“Neither do I. _Neither do I_.”

 

Lynn chuckled. “Chill, boy. I will just tell him about the Han river, and that I’ll think of something else some other day, cause like bye, no not today.”

 

“Yes, please. Cause you are starting to sound real drunk, and I know that’s your cue to fucking sleep.”

 

“I know right, well then I’ll let you sleep. Sorry for the trouble.”

“You better be." Jinyoung said, even though he didn’t mind at all. He would rather talk to the girl than sleep. But again, the girl only called him so they can help Jungkook, who was trouble himself, and that Jinyoung did mind.

“Well anyway, See you tomorrow. Good night Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung didn’t say anything for a moment, so Lynn was going to hang up. But before she did so, he did. “Good night, Lynn.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I thought of something.” Lynn said first thing to Jinyoung, as she sat beside him in class.

“Good morning to you too, sunshine.” Jinyoung said sarcastically.

Lynn laughed. “Sorry, sorry. Good Morning Mr. Park.”

“Isn’t it too late now?”

“Better late than never.”

“Right, right. And what did you think of? It’s rare seeing you thinking and all, so.”

“Mean.” Lynn pouted. “Well last night I had the great idea to ask In-a what kind of confession she would like. It’s better than having us torturing our brains.”

“Wouldn’t that be obvious? I don’t think Jungkook would appreciate that. But again, he burdened you with this, so I don’t think his opinion should even matter.”

“I am not stupid, man. I have a great plan to open this subject with her, without making her suspicious of anything.”

“Oh, you do? Enlighten me then, please.”

“Well, you know how she thinks I have a crush on you.” Lynn said and Jinyoung hummed quietly. “I can just start telling her all the ways I would love for you to confess to me, and then I will hit her with ‘what about you? How would you want _someone_ to confess to you’.”

“S-sounds good, I think.” Jinyoung chuckled awkwardly and Lynn raised her eyebrow at him. But then the teacher came, stopping Lynn from questioning him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After classes, Lynn dragged In-a with her to their favorite ice cream place. In-a laughed at the seemingly excited girl. “Why the rush?”

“I am a man on a mission.” Lynn declared.

In-a chuckled. “What mission, girl?”

“A mission to treat my best friend to ice cream. How can you not guess?”

In-a rolled her eyes. “Very nice of you.”

They soon got to the place, and took a place on a table by the huge window. “So, what’s up?” In-a asked.

“Nothing. I just missed you.” Lynn pouted.

“Of course, you would, you are always hanging out with Jinyoung. Heck even when we are all together, you don’t talk much. And when you do, it’s with Jinyoung. Like, I get it, you have a crush on him, but still.” In-a complained. 

“What?” Lynn yelled defensively. “What do you mean I don’t talk much? And for the record, you are always with Jungkook and shit. I am legit surprised you even noticed. Plus, you are always texting him or on the phone with him. Therefore, we are doing less of that.”

In-a’s face turned red, as if Lynn just caught her red-handed. “I mean, you know-“

“It’s okay. I am not blaming you or anything. But just don’t give me shit for things you are doing, and we are cool.”

In-a smiled. “True, I am sorry. Well, you didn’t update me on anything with you and Jinyoung. I am sure things are going somewhere, right?”

Lynn giggled. “I mean, I guess they are. I am having this feeling that he’s going to confess soon. Like it’s obvious he has a crush on me too, right?”

“Girl, obvious is an understatement. Anyone who sees you two, or just sees the way Jinyoung looks at you would know he likes you.”

Lynn found it funny how In-a saw things that weren’t even there only because she believed them to be true. “I know right. I really hope he confesses in a cute way though. Yet I have a feeling that he will make it weird somehow, cause like hello it’s Jinyoung we are talking about here.” Lynn said, crossing her fingers in hopes In-a falls for the bait. 

“What kind of confession do you even want?” In-a questioned, falling right into Lynn’s bait. A waiter came to give them their orders just then, and Lynn smirked in triumph as In-a got distracted by her ice cream.

“Well I want him to take me on a date, first. I am not having a confession in school or something. Hell nah, bitch.”

“I agree, it would be too awkward in the school. I can’t even imagine.”

“Yeah. And like you know how much I love nature and all that romantic shit. So, I think it would be cool if he took me somewhere like the Han river. Or like some pretty park for a picnic or something.”

In-a looked at Lynn weirdly. “Are you serious, bitch?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I just don’t like places like that. I would rather have something casual you know. Like a noodle shop or something like that.”

“I will literally shove my chopsticks up his ass if he confesses to me in a noodle shop.”

In-a laughed. “Oh, come on.”

“No, I mean I get nervous if we are somewhere like that. I would feel like everyone is staring at me.”

“Well I would get more nervous if we were somewhere like you wanted. I was never confessed to as you know, so I can’t even imagine. That’s why I prefer if it was something simple and casual, so I don’t feel too out of my bubble.”

“Ah, I see. We are getting nervous over very different stuff here.” Lynn joked.

“Yeah. Well I hope Jinyoung doesn’t fuck up. Though I lowkey want him to take you to a noodles store and having to deal with chopsticks deep inside his ass.”

Lynn burst out laughing. “Fuck, why are you like this?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I am back with good news_

Lynn texted Jungkook right when she got home. Wanting to get over with this as soon as possible.

_Reallyyyyyyy ?_

_Yeah, I talked to In-a, and don’t worry I made nothing obvious and made it sound like it has nothing to do with her; well just don’t question how I did it_

_ANYWAY_

_I am gonna give you now the perfect plan, and you just follow it_

_Take her out for lunch, somewhere casual and cute, you decide,_

_And after lunch, take her on a walk somewhere around, make sure the place around is pretty_

_It would be cool if you get ice cream at that time, then confess to her then_

_How should I confess?_

_Can you actually figure anything on your own?_

_Don’t be like this_

_I never confessed before and you know am awkward af_

_Should I go on one knee, that’s what people do in movies_

_DUDE NO  
DO NOT EVER GO ON YOUR KNEES! IN NO CIRCUMENSTANCES!!! EVEN TO TIE YOUR SHOELACES _

_People go down on their knees for marriage proposals you brat_

_Make it simple dude, In-a doesn’t like extra shit like that_

_Just express your feelings_

_And don’t tell me how, cause I am not about to teach you how to express your own feels_

_Okay okay I won’t_

_Thanks a lot anyway_

_You were of such a great help_

_I don’t know how I can return the favor_

_I hope you and Jinyoung work it up soon_

Lynn sighed, knowing that the only way for him to return the favor is to turn around this sick fate. But there was no way. _Yeah, hopefully._ She texted back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For once the weekend came quicker than Lynn expected. And for once, she wasn’t excited for it. She didn’t want to spend her Saturday thinking of what In-a and Jungkook would be doing. And how that could be her and Jungkook. And try to guess what In-a’s reaction would be to the confession. And dwell on how pathetic she is.

Lynn intended to sleep in, to live as little of the day as possible. But she ended up waking up at 10am, rather than any time later than noon. Her body wasn’t having it, and dread was consuming her. She didn’t seem to register that Jungkook liked In-a, and that the latter most likely reciprocated the feelings until now. Now that the two will become official and Lynn would have to witness all their chemistry and all.

“Aren’t you going to have breakfast?” Lynn’s mother asked, as Lynn threw herself on the woman that was sitting on one of the living room’s couch.

“I don’t wanna.” Lynn whined.

“You woke up early enough to have breakfast and not lunch for once. Why are you losing on such an opportunity?”

“I really don’t feel like eating. Or doing anything. Or existing at all.”

 

Lynn’s mother glanced at her daughter in worry. “Why? Is anything wrong? Did something happen?”

Lynn sighed. “Nothing is wrong, I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.”

Before the girl’s mother could pester her daughter for more answers, Lynn’s phone rang. “Oh, it’s Jinyoung. I will be back in a second.” Lynn said as she skipped to her room.

“Hi.” Lynn said as she answered the call.

“Hi, I didn’t expect you to be awake.”

“Why did you call then, bitch?”

Jinyoung chuckled. “I intended to wake you up?” He said sheepishly.

“As if the mere sound of my ringtone would wake me up.”

“It works sometimes so I thought I should try my lucky. Turns out your already awake so I must say my luck is on roll today.”

Lynn laughed. “Seems like it. So why you called?”

“To tell you that am coming by later, and we are having lunch together.”

“We are?” Lynn yelled excitedly. “What’s the occasion though?”

“I just felt like breathing in fresh air." 

Lynn almost moaned at that. “Don’t do this to me, I want to breath fresh clean air.”

Jinyoung laughed. “I knew that would get to you.”

“Well, you do know me awfully a lot, so.”

“There’s no awful way of knowing you.” Jinyoung said and Lynn could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Aaaay, smooth.” Lynn chuckled. “I told you, you have mad skills.”

“I never said I don’t.” Jinyoung replied. “ Anyway, see you in around an hour or so, okay?”

“Yeah, sure. Call me when you are leaving your house.”

“Sure thing.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lynn opened the door to Jinyoung after he had called her to inform her that he had reached her house. The boy was wearing a black t-shirt, ripped jeans and a red cap. And if the outfit made the boy seem more muscular or if he had always been like that and Lynn has just noticed that, she wasn’t sure.

“Come on in.” Lynn said. “I need to go get my purse and put my shoes on. Plus, mom wanted to say hi.”

Jinyoung followed behind Lynn. “Yeah sure, I haven’t seen her in a while.” 

“Yeah, she said she missed you a lot. To be honest, I don’t know why she adores you so much.”

“What’s not to adore about me? I am perfect.” Jinyoung smirked and Lynn slapped his arm. “Modesty, Jinyoung.”

“What’s that? Never heard of it.”

Lynn rolled her eyes. “You are so extra. Just go to the living room, mom’s there. I won’t take long.”

Jinyoung nodded, walking off to the living room as if the house was his. He was so comfortable with the girl’s house and family to a point where he would feel like he’s part of her family most of the time.

Lynn’s mother hugged Jinyoung warmly upon seeing him. Before scolding him for taking so long to come. Jinyoung joked about how Lynn was the one who didn’t invite him over, and that he would love to come over more often.

“Well It’s my house.” The woman declared. “And I am inviting you to come whenever you want. Just open the door and enter. I would be more than glad to have you.”

Jinyoung smiled at the sweet woman. “I am not sure Lynn would like that.”

“Who cares what she liked and what she doesn’t. You would be visiting me rather than her.” Lynn’s mother joked and Jinyoung laughed at that. “By the way, do you know why she’s in such a fool mood today?” the woman asked.

“I do, but it’s not anything to worry about.” Jinyoung reassured. “Plus, I am here to save the day. I will bring her home in a better mood later, so you don’t worry for a second about it." 

The woman cooed. “Aren’t you the sweetest? You are already such a gentleman from such a young age, I wonder how Lynn was so lucky to have a friend like you.”

Jinyoung smiled shyly, his ears turning red from embarrassment. “I am doing nothing that a good friend wouldn’t do. Plus, I am the lucky one to have Lynn, she’s a great friend.”

Lynn’s mother laughed. “Yeah, right. Lynn is such a delight.” She said sarcastically. 

“I know right.” Lynn said as she entered the living room, making Jinyoung jump.

“Since when were you here?” Her mother asked.

“Enough to hear you say am a delight and you can’t live without me and you love me so much and would never wish to have anyone else as a daughter.”

“I know how to pick up sarcasm, you know?"

“And I do too.” Lynn pouted.

“What a baby.” Jinyoung said with a chuckle. “You know your mother is only joking, don’t act like a kid.”

“I am not acting like a kid.” Lynn said in a baby voice, stomping her feet and making both her mother and Jinyoung laugh.

“Yep, you are so mature. I raised such a lady.”

“Yeah, you sure did.” Lynn declared with a humph, before turning to Jinyoung. “What are we waiting for, let’s get going before mom starts roasting me again.”

Her mother smiled when Jinyoung excused himself to leave with Lynn. “Have fun, kids.”

“I am not a kid.” Lynn yelled from the door.

“Don’t have fun grownups, since fun is only for kids.” Her mother said back.

“You are not funny.” Lynn exclaimed before opening the door and running out before hearing what her mother had say to that. “So where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” Jinyoung said.

Lynn pouted. “But I wanna know.”

Jinyoung pinched her cheeks. “Too bad, but I won’t tell you. You got to be patient.”

Lynn sighed. “How are we going anyway?”

Jinyoung waved car keys in front of Lynn’s face and her eyes widened. “But you don’t have a driving license." 

“Yeah, but I know how to drive.”

“Yeah, BUT _you.dont.have.a.driving.license_.” Lynn said with a grave voice.

Jinyoung shrugged nonchalantly. “I don’t see your point.”

“First, I already fear cars. Second, I fear driving with someone I never drove with. Third you don’t even have a driving license. Conclusion, I am going to die either from a heart attack for being too scared, or from the stress I will have that the police will catch us.” 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “First, I am a great and careful driver, you have no reason to be scared. And I don’t speed so really. Second, we are going somewhere near here so the chance of a police officer stopping me were higher when I drove to your house than to us driving to where we are going now. And did anyone stop me while I was driving here? Do I look like someone who got a fine or something?”

“No?” Lynn said hesitantly, but she looked like she was getting convinced, so Jinyoung added in affirmation. “No, I don’t look like someone who got a fine nor did I get one, so don’t worry.”

“Okay, okay.” Lynn said, smiling at the boy. He smiled at her guiltily. Quite aware of the ticket he got from a police officer earlier, that’s tucked in his pocket.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Strangely enough, Lynn didn’t panic too much whilst in the car. She always felt like Jinyoung had a calming aura around him, one that made you feel a sense of security. Lynn felt so relaxed to the point that she fell asleep for a moment there. And Jinyoung only woke up her after he had parked his car.

“Where are we?” Lynn muttered sleepily as she checked her surroundings. And when she finally realized where the boy had taken her, she didn’t know to react. Nor what to think for that matter.

“What are you waiting for? Let’s go down.”

“Huh?” Lynn breathed, glancing back at Jinyoung who was exiting the car, then turning her head back to stare at scenery of the Han river close by. And with a smile, Lynn followed Jinyoung.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jinyoung set the stuff he had prepared on a picnic table, one that was under a tree, that perfectly shielded them from Lynn’s harsh enemy, and bringer of headaches, the sun. “When did you prepare all of this?” Lynn asked in amazement, watching Jinyoung lay out all the food and snacks he had prepared.

“This morning.” Jinyoung answered nonchalantly, as if he didn’t wake up exceptionally early this morning just to make sure he can prepare all of the girl’s favorite stuff.

“Oh my god. Fried rice” Lynn squealed as she opened one of the containers. “You sure as hell know me.”

 “I sure do.” Jinyoung said, smiling as he watched the girl check all the food he had prepared and expressing her excitement over each one.

“You are amazing.” Lynn exclaimed. “I love you.”

Jinyoung chuckled nervously. “Thanks. It’s really nothing though.”

“Well for me it’s something, especially considering I can’t cook for shit.” Lynn joked, before trying the rice she, oh so loved, and moaning at the taste. “Boi, you don’t only know how to cook, but you are a great cook at that. Marry me please.”

Jinyoung groaned. “Stop it, girl.”

“I am serious.” Lynn whined. “I have always wanted to marry someone who can cook. Well I don’t think anyone would agree to cook for me every single day, even when they know how to cook.”

“I don’t mind cooking for you every single day.” Jinyoung found himself admitting before he can stop his stupid mouth of his.

Instead of taking Jinyoung’s words lightly as she usually does, Lynn raised her head for a second to look at Jinyoung. The latter could feel his heart stopping and his ears turning red. “Why am I the only one eating?” Lynn questioned, completely ignoring Jinyoung’s remark. The boy wasn’t sure if he should be thankful for that as it lifted a bit of the tension he felt. Or if he should be feeling worried, since the girl seemed to have took a moment to process his words.

“I am getting to it.” Jinyoung said with the most stable tone he can muster, fetching his chopstick from one of the bags.

The two ate their food in between light chatter. And by the time they were done, all of Jinyoung’s containers were empty and seemingly not even used. The only thing left were the fruits the boy had also brought with him. Jinyoung went on cleaning up the table, while Lynn had laid out the blanket the boy also brought. “You came well prepared, didn’t you?”

Jinyoung laughed, as he brought the plate of fruit with him and joined Lynn on the blanket. “As if you don’t know how organized I am." 

“I mean I know, but you still don’t fail to amaze me each time.”

“That’s my charm.” Jinyoung winked at her, and Lynn chuckled.

And for a moment, they just shared a very serene moment of silence. With Lynn laying down on the blanket and staring at the sky. While Jinyoung busied himself with cutting slices of apple for both himself and the girl. 

“I don’t like apples.” Lynn muttered when Jinyoung handed her a slice, but she still took a bite anyway.

“You always say that, yet eat it whenever I slice it.” Jinyoung commented as he too took a bite.

Lynn chuckled. “True that, I don’t know why I find them appetizing when they are sliced.”

Jinyoung laughed at her. “You are just weird that way. Also, can you sit upright while you eat. We don’t want you to choke on that now, do we?”

“We sure don’t.” Lynn smirked, as she fixed her posture.

Silence fell between them again, before Lynn broke it again. “Is it normal to feel a sense of a loss over something that wasn’t even yours to begin with?” Lynn asked over a mouthful of apple, eyes unfocused as she gazed somewhere behind the horizon.

“Only if you have expected it to be yours at some point.”

Lynn turned to look at Jinyoung upon hearing his words. “So, technically I have no right to feel a sense of loss?”

“Technically, yeah. But human’s feelings are too complex for us to be talking about technicalities right now. The heart doesn’t abide to such rules.”

Lynn smiled, feeling comforted by the boy’s words. “Thank you.”

Jinyoung raised his eyebrow at her. “For what?”

“For everything.” Lynn muttered, “But especially for keeping me company today. I know you are doing all of this to distract me from my own thoughts. And I am sorry, am sorry that even with you doing all of that I still ended up thinking about them.”

Jinyoung sighed. “Lynn, look at me.” The boy didn’t talk until the girl had obeyed his words, and had her eyes on him. “In no way did I take you out today to distract you or anything. I only wanted to lift your mood, and help you enjoy your time under such circumstances. I knew that there’s no way for you not think of that, nor are you supposed to. If you force yourself to not think of it right now, it will only make you think of it later. So, think as much you want, and talk about it as much as you want. And if I can’t help you in anything, at least I am a good listener.”

Lynn chuckled, but Jinyoung knew that she only chuckled to hide the fact that she was choked up. “Honestly, I would have never imagined that you would be so supportive in such situations.”

“You need to give me more credit, am not only jokes and sarcasm.”

“I know, but I don’t know why I thought that you’d tell me that it was my fault for liking Jungkook in the first place. And that I should just deal with my feelings on my own. Figure something out or something.”

“I know that feelings can’t be controlled, Lynn. And in no way can someone be held responsible for who his heart decide to go to. It’s not like we choose who we fall for. Sometimes it takes us a while to admit to those feelings, in the first place. And even if we want to stop them, we wouldn’t be able to. Feelings aren’t switches that go on and off. But rather, like candles, it either has to burn out slowly until it dies, or a great force of wind to blow it off.”

“Since when did you turn into a poet?” Lynn questioned. “Either that, or you’re talking from experience, and haven’t told me anything about it."

Jinyoung’s face turned beet red as he shoved a whole slice of apple inside of his mouth. “I think I read that somewhere, that’s all.”

“I really like that though. I hope a wind would blow on this stupid candle soon. I don’t want to wait for it to burn out. It may take too long for me to handle.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lynn and Jinyoung chilled on their picnic blanket for a long time. Basking in the warm rays of the afternoon sun, that weren’t too hot nor too chilly. And after feeling sore from laying too much on the floor, they finally decided to head back home. As they entered Jinyoung’s car though, Lynn’s phone rang.

“It’s In-a.” Lynn muttered in dread. “I don’t wanna pick up.”

“Then don’t.” Jinyoung said strictly.

“You know I can’t.”

“Lynn, you have to learn to not to do stuff you don’t want to do.”

“But-“ Before Lynn could give Jinyoung another lame excuse, the boy snatched her phone from her hand. Put it on silence, then threw it to the back seat. “Jinyoung.” Lynn exclaimed in disbelief.

“Look, if you listened to me in the first place, I wouldn’t have taken such drastic measures. But you got us here.”

Lynn sighed. “Do you think she called me to tell me what happened today? You know what don’t answer that, I already now she did.” Lynn paused before adding. “Do you think she said yes? Wait, don’t answer that. She obviously did. Do you thi-“

“You know that you are having a conversation with yourself right now, right?”

“I am sorry.”

“Stop apologizing unnecessarily.”

“So-“ Lynn laughed when Jinyoung glared at her. “You know, In-a is going to call me when I get home though, and I don’t think I’ll have it in me to not pick up, yet again.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “Just text her when you get home. Tell her that you can’t talk. I think you will able to handle it by texts better. Don’t you think?”

“That’s a great idea to be honest. Thanks man.”

“Anytime, hun.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Lynn?” Jinyoung said through the phone, as the said girl had called him at around midnight.

 “Yeah. I hope you weren’t sleeping.”

“Me? Sleeping? At this time?” Jinyoung said with an exaggerated tone, trying to hide the fact that he indeed was very asleep prior to the girl’s call. “No way, it’s so early for that.”

Lynn sighed in relief. “Thank goodness, you know how much I hate waking people up with my stupid calls. But I needed to talk to someone, plus I can’t sleep.”

“I can’t sleep too.” Jinyoung lied. “So, did you text In-a?”

“Yeah. The date run smoothly, he confessed to her, she said yes, all the predicted shit you see.”

“I see very clearly.”

“I am really happy for them, I wasn’t lying last week when I said that. It’s not always that the feelings you have for someone flows both ways, you know?”

Jinyoung sighed. “I know that quite well.”

“Who wronged you?” Lynn joked.

“Well, I didn’t think I will be telling you that over the phone, but I really think I have to let it out of my chest.”

“What? What is it? There’s really someone who have wronged you?”

“Yes, well they didn’t wrong me, but they just couldn’t like me the way I like them.”

Lynn paused for a second, before asking hesitantly. “And who can that be?”

 _You_ , Jinyoung thought to himself before saying. “Jeon Jungkook, I too like Jungkook.” He then burst out laughing.

“Asshole.” Lynn exclaimed. “I really believed you. That sounded so real. Why would you wrong me like that? No one have wronged me actually, it’s only you Park Jinyoung.”

_Let’s keep it as that, only me, Park Jinyoung._

 

 

That Monday, Lynn was exceptionally quiet. Not like Jinyoung didn’t know the reason for that. But that didn’t stop him from worrying about the girl. As the latter seemed to get more agitated the closer the lunch period approached.

“You okay?” Jinyoung asked the girl when they bell for the lunch period rang.

“Not really.” Lynn answered honestly. “I think I will bail on them.”

Jinyoung smiled. “I knew you would say that, and that is exactly why I packed lunch for both of us.”

Lynn almost got a neck whiplash due to how fast she turned to look at Jinyoung. “You did?”

Jinyoung nodded, pushing the girl out of the classroom. “So, let’s just call one of them and inform them that we too have a date of our own.” He winked.

Lynn laughed. “And our date will be more lit, we are having delicious food made by the very talented chef Park Jinyoung. And we would be eating in the yard around greenery, rather than in the cafeteria, surrounded by bunch of other students.”

“Goals.” Jinyoung joked and Lynn chuckled. “Sucks to be them.” She added, as she dialed In-a’s number.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was only until the next day that Lynn was somehow ready to face the new couple. As she had run straight out of class the prior day, when the day was over. Escaping before she crosses path with Jungkook and In-a in the hallways.

The lunch wasn’t as bad as Lynn thought it would be, as the couple were more or less behaving like they used to. They might have touched more, and were using pet names. But it wasn’t anything that Lynn couldn’t handle.  She thought that she has handled a lot this past month, and was now consumed and numb to it all.

To celebrate her outstanding performance of not fleeing every time In-a and Jungkook acted all lovey dovey, Lynn asked Jinyoung to have ice cream with her after classes.

“I am sorry, I can’t tag along.” The boy said sullenly.

Lynn pouted. “Why?”

Jinyoung sighed at that. “I am grounded and dad is refusing to give me money, unless it was for lunch.”

“Oh my god.” Lynn burst out laughing. “Since when do you get grounded, Mr. goody two shoes?”

“Tell me about it.” 

“Well I’ll pay for you, I am the one inviting you anyway.”

Jinyoung cooed, as he pinched Lynn’s cheek. “How sweet of you.”

Lynn shooed his hand away. “Don’t make me change my decision.”

“My bad, mi lady.”

Lynn rolled her eyes. “You are ridiculous.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For the rest of the week, Lynn and Jinyoung would go from having lunch with In-a and Jungkook in one day, to having it alone the other day. It helped Jinyoung to save some money that his dad was giving him for lunch, as Lynn was the one to pack lunch with her, made by her mother. And so Jinyoung’s dad thought his son had to buy food, since he’s not taking any from home. But it also helped Lynn with slowly getting used to In-a and Jungkook being a couple, rather than being forced to be with them all the time even when she didn’t feel like it.

And soon, it was already Friday. Jinyoung had dragged Lynn to have ice cream with him, as he had saved enough to pay for his own and hers this time. Jinyoung ordered for both of them, as he knew what Lynn would take, chocolate and coffee obviously. Then went back to their table with their order in hand. Lynn grinned excitedly upon seeing her ice cream, and Jinyoung chuckled at the childish girl.

“You know what I have noticed?” Lynn said, as she started eating her ice cream.

 

“What?” Jinyoung asked as he stole a spoonful of hers.

Lynn stole a bit of the caramel ice cream the boy had back. “I have been feeling better, or like more at ease when In-a and Jungkook started dating.”

Jinyoung raised his eyebrow in surprise and confusion. “How come?”

“You know, what got me most at first, was the fact that I knew him first and liked him first. And I really felt like she stole him in some way. I kept thinking that it should have been me and all. But now that I see them happily together, I realized that Jungkook never liked me in the first place, so that would have never been me either way. Was it In-a or not. And I am glad it is In-a, because I know her and I know she is nothing but sincere and that she would be good to Jungkook even more than what I would have been.”

“I see.” Jinyoung muttered.

“I am not saying I am completely over him, but I feel better at least. And it’s like am on the right path to getting over him.”

“That sounds great.” Jinyoung said, before adding, as if correcting himself. “I mean I want you to get over him so you don’t feel miserable anymore.”

Lynn chuckled. “I look miserable? What the fuck?”

“Sad?”

“More like it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lynn and Jinyoung were on their way back home, when the boy’s phone rang. The boy fetched it from his pocket, not noticing the piece of paper that fell from his pocket. Lynn bent down to get the paper while Jinyoung talked to his dad. The girl was able to hear his dad scolding him for taking a while getting home, and that he wasn’t supposed to be chilling with friends after class when he was grounded.

“Dad, I was just with Lynn, I can’t leave her alone.” Jinyoung whined.

“But Lynn isn’t grounded. Plus, you had another friend, no? Jungkook or something. So, she’s not alone.”

“He was busy.”

“And you are busy being grounded.” His dad said. “Just hurry up and get home. And we will talk more about it.”

Jinyoung hanged up the phone with a sigh, only to turn to Lynn and find her reading the paper that had fell from his pocket.

“What is this?” She asked, holding the paper to the boy’s face.

“Nothing” he exclaimed a bit loudly for normal, snatching the paper from her hand.

“Why do you have a fine ticket? No wait, the better question is, is that the reason you are grounded?”

“What? No, that’s not mine. That’s dad’s, I just had it with me.” Jinyoung tried to lie.

“But it has the date of last Saturday, and you had the car then.” Lynn said unamuzed.

Jinyoung groaned, finding nothing else to say, especially with how Lynn was just staring at him blankly. “So, you are grounded because of me?”

“NOOOOO.” Jinyoung exclaimed. “I was the one who took the car, and who got pulled over by a police officer. So, it’s completely my fault.”

“Yet you still drove the car again.”

“Well, what are the odds of getting pulled over twice a day?”

Lynn sighed. “Please don’t get yourself into shit like that just because of me. Yeah?”

“Okay, okay.” Jinyoung assured.

And even though Lynn was worried over Jinyoung, and feeling guilty over the fact that he got into trouble because of her. She couldn’t help but feel her heart warming up, and she knew that being thankful didn’t described how she felt towards Jinyoung as much anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next week was mostly only spent with Jinyoung. After Lynn had discovered that he was grounded because of her, and how his dad isn’t even giving him lunch money anymore, she took it upon herself to bring lunch with her every day. Her mother didn’t seem to mind, especially after Lynn had told her that it was for Jinyoung also.

 

They spent time together so much, that In-a went to talk to Jinyoung the Tuesday of the week after that. It was hard to get a hold of either Lynn or Jinyoung alone. That’s why In-a waited exceptionally for that Tuesday, knowing that Lynn had a doctor appointment then and had to rush home after classed.

 

Jinyoung and In-a went to sit on a bench out in the school yard. Jinyoung stared at In-a as they sat, waiting for the girl to tell him the reason she even dragged him there.

“Look, I am not going to beat around the bush. I am here to talk to you about you and Lynn.”

Jinyoung almost rolled his eyes at that. “Yeah, what is it?” He asked uninterestedly.

“Well, I know Lynn wouldn’t like me telling you this. But she actually has feelings for you.” Cue Jinyoung almost rolling his eyes again, he wondered how many times In-a would make him want to do that in one setting. “It was obvious to me that you liked her too, but I see that you have made no moves since ever. Yet you two are always spending time together, something I don’t appreciate a lot but whatever. Anyway, my point here is that I felt like you are leading her on. Especially with how whenever she is with us, she always looks so down, and is always on a fool mood. And the only explanation to that is you playing her.”

 Jinyoung scoffed this time. “Me? Playing Lynn? You are delusional, aren’t you?”

In-a glared at him. “If you have another explanation to why she is being like this then hit me up, cause that’s the only thing I came up with. But don’t call me delusional if you have nothing else.”

Jinyoung sighed, rubbing his temple. “Look, I know why she is being like that, and it has nothing to do with me, so don’t worry about it.”

In-a crossed her arms. “What is it then?”

“It’s a secret that Lynn had entrusted in me, and I can’t tell you, sorry.”

“What do you mean by that? I am her best friend, I have every right to know.” In-a said, obviously insulted.

“You would have known if you weren’t too ignorant. You and Jungkook should have noticed actually, but you both are just so fucking ignorant and dense.”

“Wow, I didn’t know you were this rude. I don’t know what Lynn sees in you.”

“And I didn’t know you were such crap friend, I don’t know what she saw in you either.” Jinyoung spat back, too pissed off to even think his words through, before storming off, not wanting to exchange even one word with In-a.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, Jinyoung didn’t mention anything to Lynn. Not wanting to ruin her mood or anything. Nor wanting to admit that he insulted the girl’s best friend in his rage. He knew though that Lynn would be hearing it from In-a herself. But he didn’t care much, trusting Lynn not to jump into conclusions, and talking to him about it first.

But after classes, it was Jungkook who approached Lynn, rather than In-a. Jinyoung lowkey glared at him, before leaving the two alone, and going home with a heavy heart. Lynn and Jungkook went to sit on a bench outside, and by a sick trick of fate it was the same one that Jinyoung and In-a sat at the prior day.

“So? What’s up?” Lynn said with a raised eyebrow.

“Umm..” Jungkook tried to organize his thoughts, because differently than In-a, who was straight forward, the boy found it hard to dive right into the subject. “Did Jinyoung tell you anything about yesterday?”

“Yesterday?” Lynn asked in a confused tone. “What happened yesterday.”

“Oh, so he didn’t tell you.” Jungkook said in disappointment, as it meant he had more things to say now. “Well you see me and In-a got worried about you these past few weeks, and In-a thought it might be because of Jinyoung and how he hasn’t admitted to his feelings for you yet and all. So, she went and talked to him yesterday.”

Lynn groaned, knowing that this wasn’t going to end good. “Why would she even do that? Couldn’t she talk to me or something? Fuck.”

“Anyway, Jinyoung told her some fucked up shit. About me and her being ignorant and dense, which we still don’t know what he was meaning by that. He also said that you weren’t being like that because of him, but rather because of something you have been keeping as a secret from us.”

“I see.” Lynn muttered.

Jungkook sighed when Lynn didn’t seem like she was intending to explain any of that. “I mean I know he thinks he has a priority when it comes to you, compared to us. Since you like him and all. But I don’t think it’s okay for him to say such bullshit. I mean, it wasn’t only this. But he has been acting so vicious and hostile, towards me especially. Maybe that’s him being protective and all. But he doesn’t have the right to do that, heck even if you were dating I don’t see how he can act like that. Don’t you think he’s being too much?"

“No, I don’t.” Lynn admitted.

“What? Did he put a spell on you or something? I seriously can’t let you two stay like that. I am sure it will only get worse once you date. Didn’t you always hate it when a boy is unreasonably protective and said you would kick your boyfriend if he was ever like that.”

“Well Jinyoung isn’t being unreasonable, he has great reasons.”

“Can you inform me about those. You can’t leave me and In-a in the dark. We will only misunderstand more, and I don’t want our friendship to fall into shambles. I mean I already feel like it’s not as good as it used to be.”

“Sorry, that’s completely my fault. All of this is because of me, Okay? So, don’t blame Jinyoung.”

“And why is it your fault.”

Lynn sighed. “I have,” she chuckled humorlessly. “ _had_ a crush on you.”

The words reddened Jungkook speechless, as he stared at the girl blankly. “W-what? I thought you liked Jinyoung.”

“That was a lie I told In-a, when I noticed that you were interested in her.”

“Fuck.” Jungkook cursed under his breath, as he recalled all the stuff he had done and said, not knowing that the girl had a crush on him. “I made you help me confess to her. What the fuck, why did you agree?”

Lynn laughed. “Jinyoung asked me the same thing. But then he helped me, so.”

“Holy fuck, this explains a lot.” Jungkook fell into silence, trying to recall everything that had passed in the past month, after In-a had changed to their school. “I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Lynn said. “You didn’t know, and I don’t agree with Jinyoung about you being ignorant. I am just a great actress. Plus, I am getting over you, and am extremely happy for you and In-a. So, you really don’t have to worry about it. And don’t tell In-a, she will only worry unnecessarily. Do tell her to forgive Jinyoung though.”

“What about Jinyoung?” Jungkook asked and Lynn raised her eyebrows at him in confusion. “Was he acting like he had a crush on you too?”

“I guess.”

 _Not_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lynn’s conversation with Jungkook had the girl thinking. The last question Jungkook asked her ringing in her ear. She honestly wasn’t sure if Jinyoung was acting or not. At the beginning, it was obviously just and act. But later on, when most what he did and said to her was when they were alone, and when they had no audience, made the girl confused. She wasn’t sure if he cared about her that much, just as a friend. Or if he had some feelings for her.

But that wasn’t the girl’s main problem. But rather her own feelings. Her heart was a mess at this point. She knew she was getting over Jungkook. But when it came to Jinyoung, she wasn’t sure how she was feeling for him. From the beginning, she has always been closer to Jinyoung rather than Jungkook. At first, she used to blame it on her crush on Jungkook, and how she would get shy in front of him. But thinking back to it, she realized that Jinyoung just made her more comfortable, gave her the feeling that she can be herself more. It wasn't like she wasn’t herself with Jungkook, but more so with Jinyoung.

She also remembered how lately her heart had been skipping a beat each time Jinyoung said or did something sweet to her. But that didn’t mean that she had feelings for sure or not. She didn’t think she was able to fall for someone new already, after she had been crushing on Jungkook for so long.

Lynn sighed, trying to think of a way that will help her know her feelings for Jinyoung. She remembered that drama she once watched, Jealousy incarnate, and how the lead woman used to love two men, but then the lead man found out she loved him more because she got jealous over him and not the other man. Lynn chuckled at herself, feeling ridiculous for wanting to try drama stuff on her actual life.

Lynn closed her eyes anyway, there was no harm in trying. She tried to picture Jinyoung with another girl, Jinyoung caring for someone else more than her. Giving his attention to a girl that wasn’t her. Reserving his sweet smiles and witty remarks to that other girl. The more Lynn imagined, the more her heart sunk and her blood boiled. She felt even worse than when she witnesses Jungkook and In-a in front of her.

Jungkook never treated Lynn any special, she was only a friend to him, a close one, but that’s all. But Lynn knew that Jinyoung did treat her a bit differently, and so to see him treating someone that way that wasn’t her felt like hell.

Lynn was so deep in her thought, that when her phone rang she almost fell off her bed. And when she saw the caller, it was her heart that almost fell.

“Lynn?” Jinyoung breathed through the device, his voice a mere whisper.

“Jinyoung?” Lynn said worriedly, she was already on her feet, ready to run to the boy’s house, or wherever he was. “What’s wrong?”

“Guess.”

Thankfully, and before Lynn could complain about not wanting to guess, she heard a car pass by from the other line. “You are outside?” She exclaimed, as she run downstairs, and started putting her shoes on.

“Where are you going?” Her mother yelled. “It’s dark outside.”

“Meeting Jinyoung.” Lynn yelled back.

“Ah, okay. Be careful on your way, and stop running.” But Lynn had already run off outside.

“Are you at the park?” Lynn guessed, already running towards the said place.

“Bingo.”

“Okay, stay there. I am on my way.” And with that Lynn hanged up.

 

 

Lynn didn’t think of how messy she must look, until it was too late and she was standing in front of Jinyoung. “Why did you run all the way here?” Jinyoung scolded, as he went down to tie the girl’s shoes 

Lynn’s face would have turned redder if not for being already so red from running. “I don’t know to be honest. I just felt like I need to get to you as soon as possible.”

Jinyoung didn’t say anything to that, as he continued tying her shoes. And when he was done, he went to sit on the swings, with Lynn following him. Jinyoung glanced at Lynn, before he started taking his jacket. “Did you seriously come into this weather while wearing short sleeves?" He scolded as he put his jacket on her shoulders.

 

“But now you are with short sleeves.” Lynn said worriedly, as Jinyoung went back to his swing.

“I can endure this much cold, don’t worry about me.”

Lynn sighed. “Why did you call me out anyway? Also, what were you doing here all alone?”

“Good questions.” Jinyoung muttered. “I will start by the first one, and say I was just thinking with myself here.”

“Good answer.” Lynn said back. “Now what about the second question?”

“Well the second question relates to the first one. You see I was thinking about you.”

Lynn felt her heart skip a beat. “W-what were you think-king?”

“Thinking that I can’t wait anymore. Because I am about to explode, so I hope you can let me express myself and pardon me for the bad timing. But I just can’t.”

Lynn’s heart was on the verge of bursting at this point, it was beating faster than when Jungkook was telling her about his crush on In-a and she thought he might be going to confess to her. “Go on.”

“I like you.”

 _Oh_.

It was exactly like what happened when Jungkook told her he liked In-a, but things going right this time. Going the way she wanted them to.

“I don’t know for how long I have been having feelings for you.” Jinyoung continued. “But the day Jungkook had told you he liked In-a, and you called me here, something in me switched on. Maybe I couldn’t stand seeing you hurt that much, or having to bear the thought that you indeed liked someone else. I am not sure what it was. I was just sure of my feelings for you then.” Jinyoung sighed. “And am in no way expecting these feelings of mine to be reciprocated, but I just needed to let you know.”

“I think I like you too.” Lynn blurted.

“What?” Jinyoung exclaimed in shock, turning to look at the girl.

“I said I have feelings for you too.” Lynn confirmed. “I don’t know when it started either, maybe it was when I was acting like I am falling for you and ended up doing so for real. Or maybe it was when you were the only one there for me in those shitty time, and the only one to be able to distract me and get a smile into my face. I just know that today when Jungkook was accusing you for stuff you didn’t do, and insulting you, I wasn’t thinking of how he was my crush but rather of how much I want him to just fuck off.”

Jinyoung stood up, and went in front of Lynn. He sat on the floor and stared at her deeply, trying to see if she means what she’s saying. “Aren’t you confusing your feelings?”

“I am not.” And even Lynn was surprised of how confident she sounded, as if her heart was talking on its own. “I thought of that earlier, and so I tried to imagine you ever liking someone else-“

“I would never.” Jinyoung said firmly.

Lynn chuckled, her cheeks turning crimson red, and tempting Jinyoung to pinch them. “I said I was just imagining, and I just couldn’t bear that thought. It would hurt me more than anything else ever did.”

And when Jinyoung’s face broke into a smile of adoration, Lynn realized that last time she told him she was happy, she was lying. She might have been really happy for In-a and Jungkook, but she wasn’t happy.

_Because this is how happiness feels like, she just didn’t know._

**Author's Note:**

> I stopped editing at some point cause it's so long :'D just accept it as it is  
> Ps: I hope y'all notice what I did there in the last scene


End file.
